disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nne
Nne is a minor antagonist in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar in The Lion Guard. He is a member of Janja and his hyena clan for some time before the new Lion Guard was formed. Nne along with his fellow clan member Tano aided Janja in his plans to attack the Pride Lands, but were always stopped by Kion and the Lion Guard. One time, Janja fired his henchmen Cheezi and Chungu, after accusing them of ruining his plans, and replaced them with Nne and Tano. Eventually, Nne and Tano turned against Janja and attempted to hunt oryx for themselves, only to be stopped by the Lion Guard. They soon returned to Janja's good graces, as seen in "Never Roar Again." Background Personality Unlike Cheezi and Chungu, Nne is just as ruthless as Janja and more intelligent but before "Janja's New Crew," he was proven to be the quietest out of the pack along with Tano. Nne has also proven to be disloyal to anyone who messes up his plans or no longer has a use for, including Janja. This trait seemingly vanished after his treachery towards Janja backfired, as he is shown to still be a member's of Janja's clan (apparently Janja gave him a second chance) and once again respects his authority. Physical appearance Nne bears a strong resemblance to Banzai, although he has a darker patch of fur set on his snout and forehead. Nne is slightly smaller than his clan mates, which almost makes him look like a pup. Abilities *'Expert Hunter:' Nne is a capable hunter. *'High-Level Intellect:' Nne is shown to be one of the most intelligent hyenas of the hyena clan. His intellect surpasses Janja's. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Nne and his fellow clan mates watch their leader, Janja, as he gnaws at a bone in the Outlands. They are disappointed to learn that he has left nothing for them. Soon, a butterfly appears, and when his leader fails to catch it, Nne begins to laugh once the butterfly lands on his leader's head. When Janja notices a honey badger nearby, he flicks the bone away, and Nne, along with Tano, rush to grab it. Later, Nne starts to laugh as Cheezi and Chungu explain why they were unable to get their leader a meal. Nne stops laughing when Mzingo flies down, listening in on his conversation with Janja. When Janja explains what happened to the previous Lion Guard, Nne begins to laugh again, halting his mirth when the conversation becomes serious. When his leader becomes distracted and fails to catch a caterpillar, Nne laughs yet again at his leader's shortcomings. When Janja finally reveals the plan, he joins in with the rest of his clan, singing Tonight We Strike. Nne follows his clan to the Pride Lands, where they cautiously approach the grazing gazelles. When the time is right, they strike together, causing the gazelles to stampede. However, Nne is stopped by Fuli, whose speed proves to be more than they can handle. They retreat nearby, where they gather their composure. Soon, Kion arrives before them, and, after being told that they are unwelcome in the Pride Lands, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blast them away, back into the Outlands. Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots Nne and his clan find Jasiri in their part of the Outlands. Whilst Jasiri would prefer to leave peacefully, Janja's Clan have other plans and attack her. When Cheezi throws himself at her, Jasiri headbutts him straight into Nne and a couple of other hyenas. Soon, Kion arrives to defend Jasiri. Nne remains a distance, though Kion leaps onto his back and temporarily dazes Nne. When Kion praises Jasiri a short while later, Nne sneaks up behind Kion, but is pushed away by Jasiri before he can attack. When Nne and the rest of his clan corner Kion, the lion cub unleashes the Roar of the Elders, sending the clan flying backwards. When they get up, Nne and his clan retreat back into the depths of the Outlands. Can't Wait to be Queen After Simba and Nala leave their daughter Kiara in charge of the Pride Lands, Mzingo sets her up to visit Janja near Broken Rock, having told her of a peace proposal from Janja himself. She appears alone, after an argument with her brother over the whole proposition. Nne soon reveals himself to her along with his clan mates, and they start to circle the Queen. Nne takes a leap towards her, but she dodges his attack. Although Janja is able to pin her down, Kion soon arrives to save her. The odds are still in the hyenas' favor, until the rest of the Lion Guard arrive. With the odds now even, Nne and the rest of his clan then decide to retreat back in the Outlands under their leader's own retreat. [[The Kupatana Celebration|'The Kupatana Celebration']] When Dogo the jackal pup enters their den uninvited, Nne and the rest of his clan furiously chase the pup through the Outlands. They eventually corner him after skidding to a halt and landing in a dishevelled pile on top of each other. Their leader moves forward to attack, but Kion and the Lion Guard appear on the scene. When their leader realises what is most likely Dogo's plan, Nne retreats back into the Outlands with the rest of the clan, laughing menacingly. [[Fuli's New Family|'Fuli's New Family']] In the Outlands, Nne is resting peacefully with the rest of his clan, when an excited Cheezi pops up with news of a meal that is being 'delivered'. It turns out to be Bunga, and Nne follows his clan to the lone honey badger. They surround him, but Fuli arrives just in time to save her friend from being hyena food, leaping onto a rock which breaks and starts to flow down the lava. Nne and the rest of his clan follow them, racing down the side of the fast flowing lava. When they reach the end, the rest of the Lion Guard pop out nearby, causing Nne to run. Janja's New Crew Nne, Tano, Janja, Cheezi and Chungu are waiting on top of a hillside, where Janja explains that he plans to get the nearby wildebeests, using the mud to slow down the Guard. His plan backfires and he slips on the mud. Soon after, Nne joins his leader, along with the rest of the hyenas. Cheezi and Chungu accidentally blurt out Janja's plan to the Lion Guard, which causes Kion to use the Roar of the Elders to send all of the hyenas far away. Furious at their incompetence, Janja fires Cheezi and Chungu, banishing them from the Outlands. He immediately promotes Nne and Tano, who are appreciative of their new positions. Janja proceeds to give them their first order - to get his former crew members to leave. They growl and shout intimidatingly towards the pair, who eventually get the hint and leave. They return to the Outlands, where Janja informs Nne and Tano that he is in charge and comes up with the plans, but they surprise him by telling him that they already have a plan. Nne and Tano explain that they plan to use some Sable Antelopes as bait for the Lion Guard by scaring them off in one direction. Whilst the Guard deal with the antelopes, they will move in the opposite direction and attack the oryxes. They explain this using some objects on the floor, which initially confuses their leader. Despite this, he agrees that they have a good plan, and agrees to it, seemingly missing the snide expressions from Nne and Tano who already believe Janja to be beneath them. Soon, the hyenas set their plan in motion, by causing the sable antelopes to stampede in one particular direction. The Lion Guard notice the upset animals and rush to the scene, just as Nne and Tano expected them to. Janja steps out, aggravated that the Lion Guard are interfering, but Nne and Tano refute his statement, informing him that the plan is working perfectly. Seeing that Janja was clueless to the real plan, they reinterpret it to him. They soon tackle the oryxes, chasing them away. Janja falls behind briefly and, when he returns to Nne and Tano, Nne forces Janja off a cliff, jeering his former leader. Nne and Tano race away, where they finally corner the oryxes. However, unbeknownst to them, their former ally has betrayed them in the same way, releasing the information of their plan to the Lion Guard. They race in front of the oryxes to defend them. Nne and Tano remain sedate, asking with slight annoyance if Kion plans on using the Roar. Kion says that he is, and remains true to his word, knocking both Nne and Tano back into the Outlands. [[Never Roar Again|'Never Roar Again']] Despite their betrayal in "Janja's New Crew", Nne and Tano appear again still members of Janja's crew. Nne and the other members of Janja's clan are driven out of the Pride Lands by the Lion Guard after trying to take a gazelle. Once the Lion Guard turn their backs on them, Janja is quick to lead his clan back in to search once more for the gazelle, where they encounter and surround Nala. Nne snaps at her, forcing her to jump back to avoid him. Before any of them can make a move on her again, Kion arrives in time to use the Roar of the Elders in extreme anger, blasting the whole clan back to the Outlands. [[Ono's Idol|'Ono's Idol']] Nne is seen briefly in a flashback during Hadithi the Hero. He, Tano and another hyena are seen targeting some ravens, although Hadithi swoops in and blocks them from attacking. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Nne attempts to hunt baby elephants with the Janja and his crew. Though Nne expresses concern to Janja that hunting elephants is bad idea, Janja insists it will work out as long as they go for the baby elephants. The two of them are stopped in their tracks by Kion and fearfully flee the scene. When Janja teams up with Ushari to contact Scar to help them defeat the lion guard, he joins in with the rest of his clan, singing "Let's Bring Back A Legend". To put their plan into action, the clan learns from Ushari that they require fire, and the staff of either Rafiki or his new apprentice to summon Scar and plan on getting Kion to use his roar to get the volcano to erupt. The crew kidnaps Kiara and while Nne grabs the staff. Nne then presents the staff to Ushari and reports that they successfully captured Kiara and that the Lion Guard will be arriving momentarily according to Janja. Ushari then instructs Nne to rejoin Janja and the clan to provide needed assistance which he does immediately. Trivia * "Janja's New Crew" was his and Tano's first speaking role in The Lion Guard. * He is voiced by The Lion Guard composer and songwriter, Beau Black. * Nne means "Four" in Swahili. Category:Characters Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Hyenas Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Minions Category:Henchmen Category:Villains Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Singing Characters